The new axis
The term 'axis powers' originally referred to the military alliance between Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, and Imperial Japan. However, the term's meaning has now expanded to include any alliance of generally evil countries. George W Bush coined the term 'axis of evil' when describing a group of fanatical countries. Bush's list originally consisted of Iraq, Iran, and North Korea, but he later changed it to Iran, Syria, and North Korea, after the Saddam Hussein regime was overthrown. There is currently a large alliance of generally evil countries that is forming. Like the original axis powers, the new axis is based upon the ideology of authoritarianism. The theocratic fanatic Mahmoud Ahmadinejad rose to power in Iran, and has created a robust nuclear bomb-making infrastructure that is protected under deep earth. Authoritarian KGB chief Vladimir Putin and his cabal have consolidated dictatorial power in Russia, a nation with thousands of powerful nuclear bombs. The Putin cabal has assisted Iran in it's nuclear ambitions. Russia and Iran form the 2 core countries of the new axis, but there are other countries in the alliance as well. Russia and Iran are united not only in ideological identity, but also in racial identity, because Iranians form a large part of the racial makeup of Russians. Namely, it was the cimmerians, scythians, and sarmations from Iran that migrated north into Russia. Belarus is a former soviet state that is adjacent to Russia, and is the only former soviet state that supports Russia's authoritarian ideology. Iran has formed a 3-nation alliance with sunni Syria and shi'ite Hezbolla-controlled Lebanon, with their main enemies being Israel and the United States. North Korea was caught building a nuclear reactor for Syria, indicating North Korea's hatred of the United States as well. North Korea is an old ally of Soviet Russia, and with KGB chief Putin at Russia's helm, that alliance may still be alive. However, diplomatic efforts with North Korea have made progress, and supposedly North Korea has dismantled it's nuclear weapons program, so it is uncertain if North Korea will be a full member of the axis, but they certainly support the axis. The Putin cabal has made an alliance with the aspiring dictator President Hugo Chavez of Venezuela, for the purpose of having a military ally that can attack the United States from nearby, much like Putin's predecessors did with Cuba decades earlier. Hugo Chavez has made overtures for an authoritarian socialist alliance with other latin american countries, particularly Bolivia, Cuba, Nicaragua, and Ecuador. President Evo Morales of Bolivia has had the greatest positive response to this. Cuba is of course a known authoritarian socialist regime. Nicaragua's regime is a mix between theocracy and communism, similar to Libya, but not a dictatorship. The regimes of Venezuela and Bolivia both practice economic parasitism. The Hugo Chavez regime forcibly leaches off of the people that live in the west and southwest parts of his country. The Evo Morales regime of Bolivia forcibly leaches off of the people that live in the east part of his country. Hugo Chavez and Evo Morales thus form an alliance of parasites. The new axis of evil thus consists of at least the following countries: Russia, Iran, Syria, Lebanon, Venezuela, and Bolivia. This new axis may be called 'the authoritarian league', which is up against 'the freedom league' which consists of NATO and it's allies. There are other countries which support the axis of evil, but may or may not become full members. The country Turkey, though a member of NATO, is authoritarian in it's ideology, and will therefore likely defect from NATO, and provide some support for the authoritarian league. Turkey will likely join Iran and Russia in persecuting the original inhabitants of the caucasus and the mountains to the south, namely the kurds, the armenians, and the georgians. Though Israel is commonly thought of as an ally of the western countries, Israel in fact is not a member of NATO, nor affiliated with NATO, and more importantly, it does not have any troops in either Iraq or Afghanistan. This indicates that Israel is not loyal to the western countries, but merely sponges off of their support. Though the Iran-Syria-Lebanon alliance is anti-Israel due to a sectarian/cultural divide, Israel's own ideology is authoritarian, like that of the axis. The people of Israel have learned from their treatment at the hands of the nazis, and have applied those tactics against the palestinians, clearly indicating where their ideological loyalty lies. In addition to all of the countries that have one alignment or the other, there are also contested countries- countries whose loyalty wavers, and said loyalty may be courted by both sides. China is authoritarian on one hand, like Russia, but on the other hand, it is secular in contrast to Iran, and has a strong economic tie to the United States. Economic ties between Saudi Arabia and the United Arab Emirates with NATO countries are the only thing that is keeping those 2 countries from joining the authoritarian league. Saudi Arabia in particular is a Taliban sympathizer. The central asian turkic islamic countries are more secular than the middle-eastern islamic countries, but are nonetheless muslim, and may therefore share some identity with Iran, Syria, and Lebanon. There is also some racial identity in common between the central asians and the russians, because various central asian turkic groups, including the huns and the tatars, form a significant portion of the russian gene pool. Also, a large portion of Kazakhstan's population is russian. The following map shows the emerging alignments of the world: Category:Politics